Connie and Jacob: the love story so far
by CasualtyThe crownBenidorm
Summary: Part one. Jacob has betrayed Connie and she doesn't know how to forgive him, will they sort out their differences or is their relationship over? This is my first fic so please be nice and let me know what you think. If there is interest I'll post the rest


She pulled up to the ever familiar doors of the ED , she parked her car in its usual spot and took a minute , she dreaded walking up to those doors without him and didn't know how she could get through a whole shift alone , then she thought to herself God pull yourself together you are Constance Beauchamp your strong and independent and have not got to where you are by being dependent on a man you better not start start now.

She walked through the doors , thinking about all the times his hand had held hers and guided her through them she headed straight for her office without event looking around and walked straight into her favourite nurse Charlie Fairhead , "are you ok Connie you look very upset, I'm worried about you" he said in a tone that was nothing but sympathetic. "Ah Charlie yes I'm fine, I just have a lot of work to do" she said moving past him before he could say anything else. She loved Charlie and he was like a father to her but she couldn't deal with any questions today.

Now in the safe confinement of her office she began to relax , she turned on her computer to find a picture of him and her with Grace "I must change that" she whispered aloud. She opened her emails and began to type a reply to one of the 70 emails waiting for her attention , clinical lead had its perks but that was not one of them. She had just finished her emails and was getting ready to do her rounds when there was a knock on her door , she didn't look up but said enter in a sharp tone she didn't need distractions today the sooner this shift was over the better

The man that had entered spoke softly , I think we need to talk sweet cheeks . She lifted her head ever so slightly , this voice she knew all too well but she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. "Charge nurse masters I would prefer it if you were a little more professional but other than that I have nothing to say to you".

"Connie I love you , I need you"

"she chuckled slightly if you loved me you would have chosen me if you needed me you would not have let her come between us"

"Ok I made a stupid mistake, I know and admit that I'm really sorry but please Con give me another chance"

"Why should I ?" she snarled becoming more irritated

"Because we are good together and you know it"

He slowly walked towards her and she started to feel her cheeks redden , "look con I love you and I know you love me , do you really want to throw away what we have over one stupid mistake"

She shook her head slightly

He cupped her face with his strong hands and pushed her hair back then he leant in and kissed her.

To both of their surprise she didn't pull back but deepened the kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like forever , tenderly exploring each other's mouths until she pulled back and said "Jacob we can't do this here" he grabbed her hand and ushered her out of the office , he knew exactly where they could go.

"The board room" ! Connie exclaimed rather surprised by his choice of venue

Well a large room empty with a table why not.

He kissed her again and reached in to her pocket to grab the keys,

She expertly opened the door whilst deepening the kiss between them

"Wow queen B you got skills" he whispered.

"Let's just say I'm experienced".

She pulled back from the kiss and grabbed his hand , she pushed him onto the table and left him there while she walked over to the corner of the room and shut the blinds , she then took the long way back round and locked the door

"Con will you hurry up I'm waiting for you over here"

"Well you will just have to stop being so impatient and wait" she quipped as she began to undress.

He realised what she was doing and walked over to her , "need any help" he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine

I suppose she answered as nonchalantly as she could in this state of anticipation.

He undid the buttons at the back of her blouse and allowed it to fall to her waist , his hands slid down to her skirt as he slowly unzipped it , he lifted her up and placed her on the table and then carefully took off her signature louboutins and placed them under the table. She ripped off her tights and stood up almost dizzy with the excitement that rushed over her.

God she had missed him but not as much as he had missed her, he was so glad she gave him another chance


End file.
